


I Forgave You A Long Time Ago

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cock sleeve, Fluff, M/M, MalexMale, but it's for a reason, past feels, scissoring with both genitalia, undyne can be such a bitch, wedding night sexy time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: Sans and Papyrus finally tie the knot and are married, but it's Undyne's toast that makes Sans worry if he's even good enough for his soul mate. Entry for undertailsoulsex's fan fiction contest category Fluff/NSFW!





	I Forgave You A Long Time Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adjustments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194863) by [Eiznel24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiznel24/pseuds/Eiznel24). 



The night was perfect.

Everyone was there as Sans and Papyrus said their wedding vows, some crying, some fist-pumping, some doing both while trying not to knock over the gazebo in their excitement and happiness. The moment they said their "I do's" the entire outdoor company erupted with laughter, crying, and congratulations. It was certainly worth the wait to see these two monsters finally celebrate their love in every declaration of the word after sealing it with a kiss.

The reception was overwhelming and loud, perfect to celebrate the occasion. 

The couple had decided to do many of the human wedding traditions, and instead of going in the usual order, they decided that it would be best to complete many of their 'firsts' before sitting to eat. With food and drink, Undyne stood and clinked her glass, waiting for the room chatter to die down before clearing her throat.

"Being Papyrus' best friend I got to see and hear of what went on in his life. Most of the time it was full of guard training and tea, under and above ground, but there were more times than naught where I will admit I was angry," eyeing Sans she took a deep breath and continued. "I hate to admit it that I prayed that this day wouldn't happen and when I heard that they were together I was seething. So many times I saw the look in his eye lights where, under that bubbly personality and determination, was the pained expression of damn near giving up. He thought he hid it well."

"He was always talking about Sans. Always. There wasn't a day gone by where he wasn't talking about him, and it was with such sad eyes. Sans, you were such a lazy, egotistical, annoying jerk that didn't DESERVE a thought in Papyrus' skull and the thought of him ending up with you for forever..."

The room was dead silent, save for the heavy breathing from the shorter of the grooms. Papyrus could only stare at her, his look questioning as he held his mate back from jumping the table in front of them. Where was she going with this? Why did she feel the need to-

Her gaze softened, "... and it wasn't until I saw how quick Sans acted in trying to find him that night that I knew I was wrong. You're still annoying as hell Sans! Don't get me wrong on that. Just... it was in that moment that I didn't see you as you previously were. You worked your tailbone off for this lanky skeleton and now look at you! I wouldn't have agreed to sing for you at the Christmas party if I didn't think you were finally man enough for Papyrus! I wouldn't have agreed to be his Man of Honor if I didn't think you were meant to be together!"

She held her glass up, "Continue to improve! If not for yourself, then for him! Congratulations to my best friend and his husband! To Papyrus and Sans!"

Sans teleported in front of her, anything close to a cheer stopped in its tracks as they stared deadpan at one another. He heard Papyrus stand abruptly behind him and he knew the taller would catapult over the table if necessary. The thought made him smile mentally as he casually he lifted his champagne flute.

"here here."

"Here here!!!" 

Papyrus fell back into his chair, relief plastered across his skull before laughter filled his ribcage. His nyeh's filled the reception room as Undyne grabbed Sans in a bone breaking hug. Well, this was new.

"You do anything to bring that look back and I'll dust ya, you understand me?" Her whisper echoed in his soul, and he could only chuckle, "you'd have to beat me to it dynooof!"

"NYEHEHEHE!" Amongst all the cheering Papyrus bounded down and ran into them, embracing them both. He spun both his groom and best friend around, his soul bursting with love and adoration for them, feeling so full of everything he longed for. This was everything he ever wanted and seeing Undyne finally, after all these years, fully accept his brother to be worth his time was such a blessing. He finally had everything.

The party continued through the night and into the early hours of the morning. Though Sans kept close to Papyrus most of the night, there were times where he'd be sitting with Undyne at the bar. She'd bellow out in aggravation from a shitty joke, his smile natural and lighthearted, her own grin spread wide. Since the reception was held in a hotel it allowed them to drink all they wanted.

"There were days he'd come to me with the BIGGEST and DOPIEST grin on his face man, but you could tell it was all a lie. He used his personality to try and pull one over on me, but there was NO WAY he could pull one out on me!"

"heh, i was a pretty horrible brother to not have noticed that."

"No man! You know how long it took me to figure it out? Fucking FOREVER! No amount of tea and talking to him could help! It was by pushing him with his training underground that I started seeing the differences."

"and yet i raised him and saw bone nothing..."

"Yet, you honestly think he blames you?"

"you easily did."

"And I was wrong you knucklehead. I'm not saying it again."

"i don't know if it's the liquor talking, but i'm betting a shot i could have you say it again."

"Oh My God you fucking-"

"Und-dyne! It's t-time to go!"

She twirled in the bar seat lifting Alphys into her lap and nuzzling into her neck. Alphys squeaked and clung onto Undyne, the flower bouquet dropping leaves and petals around them. She cocked an eye open to look at the skeleton.

"You want to make it up to him? Give him a new experience that neither of you will forget."

~*~*~*~*~

Boiling hot water ran over Papyrus' bones. They rattled in anticipation knowing what they would be doing. It wasn't like they hadn't had sex before, hell they've made love plenty of times, but they were married now. Sans was his soulmate, in every sense of the word, and now he was his husband. So why was he so nervous?

He shut the water off, stepping out to wrap himself in a towel on his way to the sink. He wiped a hand over the mirror, the fog smearing as it dripped down the front and onto the porcelain bowl. It was quite lovely but nothing he could imagine having in their own home. Reverting his eye lights back he stared at his reflection, the damage done so long ago still visible when the light hit his bones just right. With time, and magic, he was healed but the scaring would be his constant reminder. 

Sans never mentioned the marks...

Grazing his phalanges over his lower ribs his eyes focused on the outfit hanging on the back of the door and he smiled.

Sans wasn't doing any better while lying in bed. His thoughts were stuck on what Undyne said, gesturing to the pile of gifts to her right while leaving, 'Make sure you fuckers open our gift first. The smaller one, the other's a juicer.'

A juicer. Really, like they needed more appliances. At least Papyrus would be happy with it. What's more, hopefully, he'll be happy with what he was planning. Not every day that your husband's best friend gives you ideas to pleasure each other on your wedding night. While deep in thought, Sans didn't hear the bathroom door creak open.

"Sans?"

He looked up to do a double take, the sight making Sans' jaw drop. Leaning against the door frame stood the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. Papyrus wore a long creme charmeuse gown that hugged his ribs gently while flowing over his ilium crests and down to the floor. It hung off his shoulders by thin straps while lace trimmed around his chest. He could only gawk while feeling underdressed in his boxers.

"Aren't you going to tell me how I look?" Papyrus moved fluidly from the door, the nightie gliding effortlessly around his legs and the floor, spinning to show off the criss cross straps and sexy low cut that revealed his vertebrae. Orange magic dusted his features when Sans made an effort to slid off the bed to reach for his hands to pull him closer.

"y-you're..." He breathed, blue enveloping his face. His loss for words only caused Papyrus' blush to deepen. He wanted to be smooth and clever and sexy, but leave it to Sans to turn him into a blushing mess instead.

Without another word they were both on the bed, sheets thrown aside, Papyrus under his new husband as he straddled him. Sans' body pressed his own into the mattress, and though he personally liked taking charge of their love making, it was better when Sans took the lead. It was always a dead give away when the smaller skeleton had something planned and Papyrus rattled his bones excitedly. Sans' face was inches from his, his eye lights cyan that burned with an intensity that took both his breath and any coherent thought away.

"you're gorgeous, pap. breathtaking."

Sans nipped playfully at his earhole, his breath hot against his neck. His tongue formed, the tip tracing down the side of his jaw and Papyrus swallowed any retort to the compliment. It continued trailing down his neck to his collarbone before ghosting over one of the smaller scars. He picked up Papyrus' hand, placing tender kisses to every bone.

"everything about you is wonderful. the way you smile *kiss* your laugh *kiss* the way your eyes dance *kiss* you're the most beautiful monster i've ever laid sockets on." He knelt forward and kisses the scar, "i love all of you papyrus."

"I love you too Sans. Always."

He was pulled forward as Sans leaned back, the straps to his nightgown falling from his shoulders and down his arms. Sans took this opportunity to continue his ministrations, slipping Paps' arms through while running his teeth over them, kisses and nips here and there. After he runs Papyrus' arms over his shoulders to tug the bodice of the lingerie down. He was barely free from it when Sans rolled to his side, taking Papyrus with him so they could lay face to face. He squealed in surprised, but the sound was lost when their mouths clashed with a searing kiss. He moaned softly, parting his teeth to allow Sans better access, feeling his tongue swipe around: sweet and tangy.

Sans ran his hand from his shoulder to his hip, and back up, only to stop at a floating rib. He massaged it, his long, pale fingers tracing circles around the bone in hand. It brought more delicious moans from him, this time deeper sounding, and he ground himself against his thigh while wrapping a leg around him, rubbing his back and side.

Their kiss continued until San broke away to nibble more at his neck, then moved down to Paps ribs. The desire to lick the smaller skeleton surged in him, and he suddenly pulled away. Confused clouded Sans' mind, but he pushed on the center of his sternum to fall onto his back, straddling him. Expertly, he lowered his mouth to Sans' ribs, tongue flicking out, like tasting a forbidden treat, feeling the vibrations of his shudder.

Papyrus moved down further still, letting his teeth graze down his spine, his tongue circling around each vertebra. Sans' arousal was clear, the bludge of blue magic soaking the top of his shorts and he sucked in an unneeded breath when Papyrus all but ripped them from his pelvis, his eyes flashing wickedly as he did. To his surprise, Sans had conjured both genitalia and it left him eyeing Sans with confusion.

"Sans, wha-?"

"i want to try something new. summon them for me?"

It was such an odd request. Neither of them had both at the same time, but Papyrus trusted him to know what he was doing.  
The crumbled fabric of his nightie rose to meet that request and he pulled it over his head to let it drop shamelessly to the floor. When Sans tried pulling him back to meet their mouths, Papyrus instead met the tip of his cock, stroking the swollen head with his tongue. Sans made a deep, low noise in his ribcage, and he fully enveloped him, sucking as he moaned loudly. He bobbed up and down, enjoying the noises he was making, stirring restlessly below him in an effort to get more friction, but he held him down by his palm to his ilium crest. 

Sans suddenly gripped his shoulders and greedily pulled him up, crashing their mouths together in an intense kiss. Gods he tasted amazing with their magics mixed, spices mingling with a sweetness that was his own. His eyes blazed, his fangs coming into view and he pressed them against bone, hard enough for Papyrus to feel the pressure. It was when he withdrew and pressed his face into the small of his shoulder blades, breath hard and ragged, that Paps felt unsure if they would continue. He was then presented with a gift dangling in front of his face.

"i want us to try it out. tonight, if you want"

"But, it's a cock sleeve? How will that-"

"it's big enough for both of us."

Wordlessly, he pressed himself between Papyrus' femurs, lifting a leg over his shoulder to comfortably straddle the other, their cocks rubbing gingerly. Between the both of them, there was enough pre to slick them enough to slide the sleeve on easily, their cores bumping against the other as Sans bucked into the sleeve. Papyrus gasped when he pressed against the soft heat between his thighs. Sans paused, Papyrus urging him on, needing him, wanting him, desperate now for more. He easily understood and pressed against his core, while also thrusting into the sleeve, earning prized cries from his mate while increasing his pace into one that was hard and they fell into a heated rhythm with their need.

"Papyrus..." He growled his name into his tibia. Paps could only whimper his reply the friction from their lips and dicks rubbing together already becoming too much for him. He arched off the bed when their clitoris' found each other that sent shockwaves tremoring through them.

"Don't... stop! Sans Sans Sans!" He was a blubbering mess now, the sensations of that coil pressing tighter, promising the forthcoming release, driving him mad. He was pulled into a sloppy kiss, the angle of their bodies awkward, limbs tangled while their tongues fought for dominance. In the heat of the moment, Sans broke free from the sleeve and plunged himself into the orange mass of magic, Papyrus' walls tight, and then, with reckless ambition, sank his teeth into his husband's clavicle.

It was too much too soon. Papyrus cried out as the moment of pain melted into a kaleidoscope of pleasure; he could feel him all around him, pulsating and hot as he took over his mind, body, and soul. He was owning him as no other monster had ever done and he quickly surrendered to him. His release sent the toy flying as his world exploded around them and his body shook and spasmed as he cried out. Sans screamed around the bone, his own orgasm flooding Papyrus' pussy.

They found themselves gasping for breath, their bodies coated in a fine sheen of sweat and being only semiconscious of the last few minutes. It was always like this with them, each new water tested turning into a newfound joy that they would certainly try again. They were happy.

"i love you so much," Sans murmured as he laid next to his lover, his husband, his mate, his world. Papyrus could only smile as he pulled Sans up for one last kiss before sleep took them.

"I love you too, and I forgave you a long time ago."

"heh, i don't deserve you, paps."

"Of course *yawn* you do sillybones. Of course, you do."


End file.
